deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda (Legends)
Yoda was a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council where he served as one of the most respected and powerful Jedi, often looked to as a defacto leader of the entire Order due to his seemingly infinite wisdom and great power. While he maintained the Jedi Order's preference for peace for many years, but when the Clone Wars began he ascended to the title of Grand Master of the Order and began to militarize the Jedi, leading them into battle alongside the Republic's Clone Army. During the Clone Wars, Yoda organized the Jedi forces and often met with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to organize troop movements and strategies. When Yoda took to the field of battle, he lead Commander Gree's clone forces, and engaged in several major battles including the conflicts on Rugosa, Vjun, Coruscant and Kashyyyk. While leading Gree's forces on Kashyyyk, Palpatine ordered the execution of Order 66, a mandate that claimed the Jedi had turned against the Republic, and demanding the Clones execute their Jedi commanders. Yoda's massive skill in the force allowed him to sense Gree's intentions and saved his life, allowing him to kill Gree and escape in a shuttle bound for Coruscant where he would confront Palpatine, now revealed to be the leader of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Despite his massive power and best efforts, Yoda was defeated and forced into exile on Dagobah to hide from the Empire. After decades of seclusion, Yoda was found by Luke Skywalker who he trained in the ways of the Force. While he wouldn't live to see Skywalker overthrow the Empire and help his father bring balance to the Force, dying of old age before the Battle of Yavin, he was able to watch over Luke and future generations of Jedi by becoming one with the Force alongside Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Battle vs. Darth Vader (Legends) (by Sport Shouting) In a hut on Tatooine, Darth Vader visits the ruins of his old house. Yoda is then heard walking towards him. Vader sees him and uses force lightning. Yoda blocks it and makes a stone fly at Vader, but misses. Vader and Yoda both draw their lightsabers and clash them Vader breaks Yoda's cane and Yoda is mad. Yoda force pushes Vader into a wall. He then jumps but Vader throws his lightsaber and wounds Yoda's foot. Yoda retrieves his lightsaber and wounds Vader's hip. Vader yells and force chokes Yoda. Yoda breaks free and makes a stone hit Vader's helmet. Vader roars and charges. Vader throws his lightsaber but Yoda jumps and slashes Darth Vader's head off. Yoda bows and turns his lightsaber off. WINNER: YODA Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. In the end, even Vader's force abilities and light saber skills couldn't match up to that of Yoda. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gandalf (by So-Pro Warrior) The Battle for Minas Tirith is over. The forces of Sauron have been defeated but the Men of the West have suffered heavy casualties. Too few soldiers remain of both Rohan and Gondor and with the hobbit Frodo Baggins nearing Mount Doom the heroes of the Men of the West know that if Frodo is to have a chance of destroying the One Ring of Power that they are going to have to draw out the armies of Mordor into battle to give Frodo the chance to reach Mount Doom. While the heroes are in the throne room of Minas Tirith planning out what the next step is, Gandalf however begins feeling a sort of strange feeling coming out from the fields of Pelennor and decides to go see what is going on. Gandalf mounts Shadowfax the Lord of all Horses and heads out into the field to find out what this strange feeling is. Meanwhile in a Galaxy Far Far Away… On the planet Korriban in the Sith Tombs… Yoda along with his Kybuck are on the planet Korriban searching in the Sith Tombs. Back at the Jedi Temple while Yoda was meditating he had sensed something strange and powerful with the force and decided to check it out himself. As Yoda and his Kybuck were travelling through the cave a strange glow of yellow light caught Yoda’s attention, the light was emitting from a strange yellow crystal that should not be there. Not knowing what kind of crystal this was Yoda began to use the force to lift the crystal from its stone resting spot and pulled it towards him and having the crystal land into his hand. Yoda then began studying this crystal, “Strange crystal this is, not a lightsaber crystal or any other crystal I have seen this is, discover what crystal is I must.” Yoda says Just then the crystal begins to glow again but even brighter and brighter until Yoda and his Kybuck are engulfed in a bright light and they disappear. On the fields of Pelennor Gandalf and Shadowfax wander through the battlefield that is still littered with the dead bodies of orcs, mumakil, men. The field smells of dead and decomposing bodies as they wander through the field, all of a sudden a strong surge of energy passes through Gandalf and he looks to see a glowing yellow light in the distance which then disappears. Gandalf has Shadowfax gallop over to where the light came from, upon arriving their Gandalf sees a strange creature and on its back a little green creature. “A goblin?” Gandalf says Yoda looks around and finds himself in an open field with dead bodies of strange creatures the likes he has never seen before. Yoda then senses something, a powerful force the likes he has never sensed before. His Kybuck then gives off a small growl and sensing his sense of danger Yoda looks in the direction his mount is looking and sees a very old human wearing all white robes. Yoda senses the strong force coming from this human, but cannot through all of his powers feel whether this human is either of good or evil. “What kind of creature are you? Are you a goblin?” Gandalf yells at Yoda “Know not what this goblin creature it is, good or evil does your alliance lie?” Yoda replies “What riddles are you speaking in creature?” Gandalf says “Riddles not, this way I talk I do.” Yoda replies Not understanding this creature and telling that this is where the strong feeling of power is coming from and that the strange light happened where this creature stood Gandalf prepares his staff and takes out his sword in fear that this creature could be a strong minion or ally of Sauron. Seeing Gandalf take out his weapons, Yoda takes out his lightsaber and ignites it stunning Gandalf with his weapon as Gandalf has never once seen a weapon that such as Yoda’s. Gandalf orders Shadowfax to charge forward and Shadowfax begins to gallop at full speed, Yoda has his Kybuck do the same and the two warriors and their riders charge at each other with their mounts galloping at incredible speeds. As they close in Yoda jumps into the air rolling upside down while in the air and Gandalf quickly reacts raising his staff above his head and to Yoda’s amazement blocks the lightsaber strike as the Kybuck passes by Shadowfax and Yoda safely lands on the back of his Kybuck. Gandalf has Shadowfax turn around and Yoda does the same thing with his Kybuck and the two charge at each other once again. As they charge Gandalf raises his staff in the air and casts the Blinding Light which blinds both Yoda and the Kybuck, Gandalf quickly lowers his staff under the Kybuck in an attempt to trip the Kybuck but the Kybuck is able to recover quickly from the light sees the wizard’s staff and quickly leaps over both Gandalf and Shadowfax amazing Gandalf. As the Kybuck lands and turns around Gandalf has Shadowfax stop in his tracks and Gandalf dismounts him. Yoda seeing this also decides to unmount his mount and jumps off his Kybuck. Gandalf and Yoda begin to slowly walk towards each other waiting for one or the other to make a move with Gandalf being the first. Gandalf raises his sword into the air where lightning begins to strike the sword. Yoda readies his lightsaber for anything and Gandalf then swings his sword downwards pointing his sword at Yoda and fires his Lightning Strike at Yoda catching him off guard striking him in the chest and sending him flying. However Yoda is able to recover in the air and lands safely on his feet. Gandalf charges up his sword again and uses the Lightning Strike once again but this time Yoda puts up both of his hands and as Gandalf fires the lightning at him to his amazement Yoda is able to use his hands to block the lightning and makes a sphere out of the lightning and then directs it back at Gandalf who quickly casts the Shield of Istari to block the strike. Yoda then charges at Gandalf who prepares to defend himself as Yoda jumps into the air towards Gandalf and brings his lightsaber downwards. Gandalf blocks the strike with his staff and swings his sword at Yoda who jumps to avoid the strike. Yoda jumps behind Gandalf to try and strike from behind but Gandalf twists around and blocks another strike with his sword. Yoda then begins to jump all around Gandalf with Gandalf narrowly blocking his attacks with his sword and staff. As Yoda jumps over Gandalf to his back Gandalf quickly turns around and as Yoda lands fires a powerful Destructive Blast at Yoda sending him flying back crashing into the ground. Yoda quickly recovers and then pushes both of his hands forward casting the Force Push at Gandalf and sending him flying back and crashing through some wooden debris. Yoda uses the Force Speed to quickly close in on Gandalf but Gandalf quickly recovering casts the Shield of Istari blocking a jumping attack from Yoda’s lightsaber. Yoda tries with all his might to break through the shield to no avail and so flips backwards and pushing his hands forward again casts the Force Push at Gandalf and his shield. All around the shield debris and dirt fly past Gandalf and his shield and soon Gandalf holding with all of his might begins to slowly but steadily slide back inch by inch. Yoda finally gives trying to get past the shield giving Gandalf the chance to lower his shield and then casts his magical kinesis on Yoda and begins tossing him around the battlefield. He tosses Yoda to the right crashing into some wooden debris, then to the left crashing into the ground and finally high into the air and making him crash into the ground again. Yoda painfully gets back up and sees Gandalf standing over him and as Gandalf raises his sword Yoda reacts and quickly casts the Force Wave sending out a strong force of power in every direction sending Gandalf flying into the air and crashing into the ground. Both Yoda and Gandalf struggle to stand up but sensing Gandalf’s powers coming from his staff Yoda quickly uses the Force Pull on the staff and in his tired and beat out state Gandalf is unable to hold the staff and the staff is pulled out of Gandalf’s hands. Yoda has the staff fly in his direction and as it flies towards him Yoda brings his lightsaber downwards and in one fell swipe cuts Gandalf’s staff in half. The remains of Gandalf’s staff roll over the ground coming to a complete stop and then in a flash of light the halves disappear. Yoda holds his lightsaber close to his head with the green light of his lightsaber showing on him, Gandalf prepares his sword Glamdring holding it with both of his hands, for what seems like minutes the two warriors stare at each other waiting for one another to make a move, all around them the wind blows the dirt and the stench of death all around them, behind each warrior their steeds stand at the ready to assist their rider. Yoda makes the first move quickly back flipping onto his Kybuck which causes Gandalf to quickly run and mount Shadowfax. The two warriors and their steads charge towards each other with their weapons at the ready. As the two draw within range of their weapons both Gandalf and Yoda swing their weapon and block each other’s attack in the air. Both Gandalf and Yoda begin swinging their weapons at each other while their mounts begin walking around in a circle to keep the two warriors close to each other to combat, Gandalf swings his sword towards the bottom of Yoda who just jumps over the sword and brings his saber downwards but Gandalf quickly raises his sword to block the strike. Both push their weapons forward trying to gain the upper hand but to no avail for both of them causing them to pull back. Yoda uses Force push to send Gandalf flying off Shadowfax and landing on his back on the ground. Yoda jumps into the air and points his lightsaber down towards the ground pointing it right at Gandalf. Gandalf prepares to accept death. All of a sudden the same yellow light that had lead Gandalf to Yoda begins to glow coming from Yoda and then in a bright flash of light, the Jedi Master disappears. Gandalf looks around him seeing no sign of him and even notices the Kybuck has also vanished. Gandalf gets up badly injured and beat from the battle and scours the battlefield but sees no traces of the two creatures. Wondering about what just happened Gandalf decides to think about it on his way back to the White City and so he mounts Shadowfax and the two gallop towards Minas Tirith to check on what Aragorn and the others have come up with. Meanwhile back on Korriban… Yoda finds himself plunging his lightsaber into the ground but with the human no longer there. Yoda looks around and finds himself back in the Sith Tombs and so sheathes back his lightsaber and puts it away. Yoda sees his Kybuck near him and begins to wonder what is going on. Could he of had some type of strange vision? It had seemed to real however, Yoda decides to head back to the Republic Ship and meditate on the events that had transpired. Yoda jumps onto his Kybuck and the two head back to the Republic Ship. Meanwhile unknown to Yoda the strange yellow crystal reappears in the same spot in the rock he had found it in. What this strange crystal was and what its powers were and how it brought these two warriors to fight each other would remain a mystery… The Deadliest Warrior: Yoda Expert's Opinion Both of these two Warriors were very even to the bitter end. But Yoda won this battle because he took the X-Factor of Speed/Agility which helped him win this fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Neo (by The Deadliest Warrior) On the planet Endor, Yoda is quietly meditating in the bushes. He hears crunching footsteps of a man, much larger than he is. Yoda takes out his lightsaber and unsheathes it with a dull hum. He steps out and rushes at a man dressed in black and wearing black sunglasses - Neo Anderson. Believing this man to be no threat, Yoda turns back to go back behind the bushes, but Neo begins to attack. Neo, startled, pulls out his desert eagle and fires at the Jedi master. Yoda deflects this with his lightsaber, though, and throws it at Neo. Neo slows time so that he can bend backwards and crawl away from the whizzing lightsaber, and runs back to a small abandoned Ewok hut where he has stashed his remaining weapons. Yoda Force-Throws Neo towards the hut, not knowing this is where The One was trying to get to in the first place. Neo scrambles through the doorway and throws two of his small bombs at Yoda. The bombs detonate and send Yoda flying back, but the Jedi master gracefully recovers in mid-air and lands on his feet. Neo grabs the enormous lightning rifle, which requires both of his hands to wield it, and fires an enormous bolt of elecricity at Yoda. The first blast catches the Jedi in the chest and sends him tumbling back, but the second blast Yoda absorbs into his palm and hurls back ferociously at Neo. Neo shows no emotion, but once again, slowing time, barely dodges the attack and runs at Yoda, preparing to engage in hand-to-hand combat. He lands a kick square in Yoda's face and follows up with two more punches in the chest. Yoda falls on his back and Neo walks calmly over, desert eagle in hand, and aims at Yoda's face. Yoda strains to summon his lightsaber back to his hand, and right before Neo pulls the trigger Yoda grabs his lightsaber and slashes across The One's stomach. Neo stumbles back, grasping his belly, and Yoda follows up by plunging his lightsaber clean through Neo's chest, part of it sticking out his back. Yoda sheathes his lightsaber and lets Neo's body stagger and collapse in a heap. "Gave you a chance to leave, I did," Yoda murmurs. "Kill you to save myself, I was forced." He heads remorsefully back into the bushes to continue meditating and leaves Neo's body laying sprawled in the grass. WINNER: YODA Expert's Opinion While Yoda's speed, strength, endurance, and martial arts skills were nothing compared to those of Neo, Yoda had ultimate mastery of two things that Neo hadn't: The force, and a lightsaber. The experts believed that this gave Yoda the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Soul Calibur Warriors